dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Cavalcade Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Mr. Kipp Other Characters: * Tommy Royden Locations: * ** Charlestown ** Bunker Hill Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler11_1 = William A. Smith | Inker11_1 = William A. Smith | StoryTitle11 = Red, White, and Blue: "The Smell That Spelled J-A-I-L" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | Writer12_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler12_1 = Frank Harry | Inker12_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle12 = Ghost Patrol: "Hitler is a Bum" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** | Writer13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker13_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle13 = Minute Movies: "Fingers of Fate" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Charles Dangerfield (Dick Dare) * Kalua/Bee (Hazel Dearie) Supporting Characters: * Tim McGruff (Fuller Phun) Antagonists: * Nosabi (Ralph McSneer) Other Characters: * Gen. John March (Andrew Handy) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler16_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker16_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle16 = Black Pirate: "The Scourge of the Seas" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer21_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler21_1 = Lou Ferstadt | Inker21_1 = Lou Ferstadt | StoryTitle21 = Green Lantern: "The Adventure of Luckless Lenore" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Doon (Uncle Dinwiddie) Other Characters: * Lenore Lowell Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer22_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler22_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker22_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle22 = Wildcat: "Crime Takes the Count" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Joan Fortune Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Tiger Taffer * Possum Pate Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle23 = Scribbly | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = | Writer24_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler24_1 = Lou Ferstadt | Inker24_1 = Lou Ferstadt | StoryTitle24 = Flash: "Crime's Birthday Party" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Horseface Other Characters: * District Attorney Morgan Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Gainlee Publishing Co. * This comic book sold for 15 cents, and packed 96 pages. Most comics of that era sold for 10 cents, with 64 pages. * The race between Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash depicted on the cover actually doesn't happen in the pages of this comic book. However, the cover served as inspiration for the first pages of the All-Star Squadron story in . The circumstances were a charity race between the heroes in Los Angeles Coliseum; Wonder Woman won. * The Red White and Blue story is a reprint. * This complete issue is reprinted in Comic Cavalcade Archives #1. * Green Lantern: In "The Adventure of Luckless Lenore". Green Lantern says a different oath when charging his power ring. ""Let all power and triumph be mine, in whatever right I do". This oath was never used again. * Also appearing in this issue of Comic Cavalcade was: ** Hop Harrigan: "Japanese Beetle Trouble" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}